An electrolytic ozone generator may be used to produce ozone in water. The ozone may perform a beneficial disinfecting function by destroying bacteria and pathogens in the water or surfaces it contacts. However, existing ozone generators are often difficult to assemble, repair, have limited life, and may suffer from low water flow or reduced dissolved ozone concentration
The present disclosure provides an electrolytic ozone generator for use with a faucet and to methods for assembling and using the same.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an ozone generator is provided for use with a faucet, the ozone generator including an outer cartridge and an electrolytic cell assembly received within the outer cartridge. The electrolytic cell assembly includes a first housing, an anode coupled to the first housing, a second housing, a cathode coupled to the second housing, a separator positioned between the anode and the cathode, and a holder that couples the first housing to the second housing independently of the outer cartridge.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an ozone generator is provided for use with a faucet, the ozone generator including a first housing, a first current spreader overmolded by the first housing, an anode in electrical communication with the first current spreader, a second housing, a second current spreader overmolded by the second housing, a cathode in electrical communication with the second current spreader, and a separator between the anode and the cathode.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an ozone generator system for use with a faucet includes a mixing valve having a cold water inlet fluidly coupled to a cold water source, a hot water inlet fluidly coupled to a hot water source, and an outlet in selective fluid communication with the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet, and a valve body having a first valve receiving chamber, a second valve receiving chamber, and an ozone generator receiving chamber, and an outlet passageway. The ozone generator system further includes an ozone generator received within the ozone generator receiving chamber, a first electrically operable valve received within the first valve receiving chamber and configured to control water flow from the outlet of the mixing valve to the outlet passageway of the valve body, and a second electrically operably valve received within the second valve receiving chamber and configured to control water flow from the cold water source to the ozone generator.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.